bonkiofandomcom-20200214-history
Turkey505
Turkey505 '''is an experienced Bonk.io player most notable for his aggressive play styles and long time playing the game. He has been playing since the year of 2016 as he is one of the oldest known Bonk.io players. He is very proud of the fact that he has been able to keep his account active for more than 3 years. In gameplay, he has a high win rate with most of his opponents, especially on certain maps. Turkey505 has had a very steep progression in levels since mid-2018 as he played more than he used to, thus making him the highest legitimate leveled player in Bonk, currently '''level 235. Turkey505 has many alternative accounts which are named after capitals in Europe ending with the number 505. His most used alternative accounts are part of his "European Locations" theme: London505, Paris505, Rome505, Moscow505, Berlin505, Warsaw505, Milan505, and Vienna505. 'Turkey505 enjoys making alt accounts to make the names all part of a theme, and to add all of the experience points up for a large total. He gets most of his levels on his alternative accounts from Quick Play as the game struggles to match his main account with higher levels. He also has many other accounts that range from around level 40 to 50 but are not relevant to current times. In mid-2018, Turkey505's friend in real life made an account, his name being Domeprice505. The two of them played a lot of the classic old maps but in early 2019 Domeprice505 took a temporary break at a level 43 (6,450/8,500). People often confuse Domeprice505 as an alternative account of Turkey505. Many players have made names like Turkey504, Turkey506, Turkey5O5, etc... Only the names listed in the first paragraph and at the very bottom of the page are his alts. Turkey505's favorite map and most skillful map is 'DEATH by emil900. He specializes especially in all of the Chaz's Picks maps and these are his most skillful maps. Back in the early days of Bonk.io, Turkey505 primarily played in Quick Play 'and nothing else. When he gained more popularity, that is when he started playing primarily in 'Custom Games. Turkey505's favorite custom games are 1v1's, winner picks, all vs. one, and level 100+ only. When it comes to 1v1's he specifically looks for DEATH 1v1 rooms and DEATH is his favorite map when he plays 1v1's. In both game modes, he also likes playing many maps by [https://bonkio.fandom.com/wiki/Querp Querp], '''[https://bonkio.fandom.com/wiki/MuadDib '''MuadDib],' and many other creators on the 'Community Picks as well. Turkey505's classic first skin was an anime cat face and he has changed skins many times in Bonk.io especially when the 5 skin slot feature came out. His latest skin is shades of white in a pattern to represent simplicity. He uses the same skin in different colors for alts too. He also loves converting his basic white skin into similar designs with more colors and shapes for special occasions and holidays. Turkey505 has been targeted many times by hackers and even framed as a hacker in one case. Some of the greatest players have had to quit due to this issue but Turkey505 has not gotten to that point. One particular issue in early October of 2019, at level 191, caused him to lag for other players making the game unplayable. Turkey505 stalled for about a week by not playing and eventually recovered from the problem and began playing again to reach his goal of level 200. As of early January of 2020, Turkey was eventually able to begin playing again after quitting to trick a hacker into thinking he retired. Turkey505 does not have a YouTube channel but is featured in various level 100+ channels such as Bonkio Master, ww1snoopy, [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsjN85nUcc6rrBkAxCUL1Ow Shunk], etc… In these videos you will catch him primarily playing death 1v1’s with a couple of old Quick Play rounds too as well as winner picks rooms. On October 17th, 2019, Turkey505 hosted his "DEATH 1v1's to Level 200" room where he successfully reached level 200. He had decided to play the last 20% of his level to make a good long game. The game did in fact last just over 2 hours. As the name suggests, he only played 1v1's on DEATH and nothing else. Many experienced players joined to have fun and show their support in this room. Now that he has achieved his biggest goal, he will begin the goal of reaching level 250 in the near future. Although Turkey505 has been playing for a while (longer than most), he does not go as being the “best” player and denies such claims said by various users. He does not think of an individual player as being the best, rather some being more skilled and experienced than others. However, he does have intentions of reaching higher standards in the future being the first, second, or third individual to reach many achievements plus his already existing ones. With that being said, he does like to compete often, yielding many hours of playing per day. As Turkey505 and Shunk competed to reach level 200 first, Turkey began playing all his favorite and most skillful maps (Chaz’s Picks) in one round to gain XP points faster. A period of 10 levels as started at level 190 were gained primarily by these games. Now that he has reached level 200 he no longer sets 1 round games while some still do so to gain XP faster. As stated above, he intends to become better and reach higher positions and to do so, he must have some practice. As many have seen, he is capable of beating even the most skilled players on Chaz’s Picks maps mostly, but he believes anyone can improve and attempts to do so often in locked rooms with only those who he knows and trusts. Turkey takes great pride in teaching his strategies to players and practicing off them and feels the need to lock servers, eliminating spammers from joining and less laggy games by consisting of fewer players. Overall, Turkey505 is very proud of the fact that he has truly mastered most of the first maps created in Bonk.io and has the experience to beat most of the community on them plus many other maps. He is also very proud of the fact that he reached level 200 and so forth by playing primarily 1v1's, which he believes require more in depth gameplay by understanding the talents of each individual at a time and learning the way around them. Even though 1v1's are not the only games he plays, just the majority of the time, he is happy to say that he has reached level 200 in a way more challenging manner. As of recent times, (January of 2020) Turkey made the claim regarding his official retirement from Bonk.io which spawned some great confusion within the community. Many questioned his claim as he continued playing the game with his statement posted on the wiki and spoken directly to certain individuals. The bottom line is that Turkey never left the game. Anyone with common sense could make the connection whilst observing his continuous playing of the game. The claim of retiring from Bonk.io was nothing more good a good old fashioned setup that Turkey played with a hacker by the name of d26s. This hacker would sadly but surely enough go out of his/her way to spam rooms consisting of Turkey, to nothing more than the common case of online jealousy. Believe it or not, along the pass of time, the plan succeeded, allowing Turkey to continue playing once again. Something in particular that Turkey has always been entertained by on Bonk is the high percent of individuals bordering the community who simply can't handle situations in an intelligent nor mature manner whatsoever. He claims that there's an everlasting source of bleak individuals who only exist to bear the successful ones down, or so they attempt. However, Turkey oftentimes appoints to being the man among the brawl, by reason of proving to himself that he is better and that is precisely how one should handle a situation, not proving themselves to another individual within something as unimportant as a game. Turkey has also encountered a great deal of players that have truly mistaken themselves and exaggerated their own importance regarding Bonk. He claims that one player by the name of Raspy, made the assumption to which Turkey was copying him for wanting to reach higher standers, which is openly incorrect and quite bogus by reason of every serious player he knows wanting to reach higher standers. In fact, Turkey's greatest desire to acquire the highest XP total is to prove the community that anything is possible only to the determined. It never once involved any sort of dissatisfaction regarding his current state of being within the game. Turkey has consistently been been editing his page to keep it up to date and in the process, stumbled across Raspy's page where Raspy himself wrote a claim in disguise for his audience, obligating them to believe that Turkey only plays every game in 1 round, lacking crucial details. Turkey kindly removed the claim, only to find the claim rewritten within Raspy's page soon after. At that point he then wrote to Raspy via his wiki message wall hoping to address the situation fast, just as fast as Raspy usually is to edit his page. Come to find out, Raspy just decided to ignorantly not answer Turkey's post and began to produce more laughable claims within his page suggestively and directly regarding Turkey soon after, all over a meaningless claim that added nothing to Raspy's page. However Turkey claims that nothing Raspy has done is anew to him or particular to Raspy behavior either. It was all just a matter of general disagreement over something that means nothing at the end of the day, period. Throughout the years Turkey has always been one to take great pride in his many achievements in Bonk. Some of his most recognized are listed below. 1''') Owning the highest legitimate leveled account in Bonk without cheating any part of it. '''2) Having more than one alt account over level 100 from having acquired legitimate sources of XP only. 3''') Being one of the first to reach level 100 legitimately. '''4) Being one of the first to reach level 200 legitimately. 5''') Owning an entire theme of alt accounts with similar names, and being the single owner of all such accounts. '''6) Having played Bonk for longer than most of the community, and having experienced removed parts of Bonk. 7''') He is capable of beating a majority of the Bonk community especially on his chosen maps (Chaz Picks, Community Picks, and the first Quick Play maps.) '''8) Collecting 8 million total XP, making him the second highest XP collector without cheating, hacking, farming, scripting or any other fake intake of XP. He has always refused to play against new players, and only collects XP from experienced players, making every win a challenge. Turkey505 | Level 235 - XP: 5,478, 550 London505 | Level 104 - XP: 1,077,775 Paris505 | Level 104 - XP: 1,062,025 Rome505 | Level 44 - XP: 189,500 Moscow505 | Level 29 - XP: 81,400 Berlin505 | Level 26 - XP: 62,675 Warsaw505 | Level 12 - XP: 12,000 Milan505 | Level N/A - (New Account) Vienna505 | Level N/A - (New Account) Total level recorded from above XP combined is Level 280. Total XP recorded with theme alternative accounts is over 7,800,000. ' Main account level can be proven through the 'Level Leaderboard. *Note* The above account names listed are part of a theme and not the only accounts made by Turkey505. These are just simply his most used/relevant accounts at the time. *As of 02/11/2020 When asked about his early times in the game, he remarked that he had never intended to be a very tremendous player, and playing was simply a way to unravel after a stressful day. As he had become very fond of the game, it had just become a source of entertainment versus priority. Shortly after becoming the first player to legitimately reach a 2-digit level, he just wanted to stop and find a better source of entertainment than a computer game, which he did. Doing so allowed many players to develop higher levels than him and play more often. Although he never played much after, he would still check the game and play a few rounds here and there. It was only until after when he had realized that people were becoming higher levels than him, when he began playing again. After taking a long break from the game, he realized he would not be the first to reach a 3-digit level but one of the first at least. After feeling terrible about losing his way to being the first, he remarked that being the highest level was great when it lasted, leading up to him retiring for several months allowing people to continue leveling up. As the weeks went by, so did his unpleasant feelings of the past. He realized that maybe Bonk.io was simply not about leveling up, but rather enjoying the gameplay it offered. He began playing soon after his thoughts and has been playing since, not playing to level up, but to enjoy the game. By now, playing Bonk.io was just an ordinary part of every day. Now that some players are higher levels than him or have higher level totals, he just enjoys surpassing them without any desire of doing it because of them. Now in current times, he continues to play often and does so in a challenging manner. He still plays today by thinking to himself; "from once the highest, to which I return", and not because of others, but to reunite with the great feeling of being the highest leveled player. Alongside that, he does feel buoyant whether he is the highest or not. Not to mention, he is most of all proud of the fact that he has looked over Bonk.io over the years and seen how much change it has undergone knowing he has been through it all. Category:Players